


RP1

by animegirl16



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl16/pseuds/animegirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is an rp that my friend and I started last year. It started off good, then it patters, and now we're working on bringing it back~!<br/>Please don't judge how I use the actual characters in this rp, I tried very hard to imagine how the characters would react in this situation, but this is based on our OCs for this fandom. So, please no hate, this was the first good rp in a very long time and I think it's rather good :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# RP1

### Chapter One

###    
  
Engel stormed to his room, grabbing his overnight bag and filling it to the brim with clothes and his books, plus his brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, the essentials. He was tired of his father and the way he judged Jose. Just because Jose was from an enemy family doesn't mean that he's a bad person! "Why can't he just understand... I love him!" he whispered bitterly. With a satisfying zip Engel closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, walking to the window in his third story bedroom of the Vargas Mansion. He pushed open the window and looked down, smiling when he saw the man on his mind standing right under his window, his own bag on his back. Jose smiled up and waved, then he held his arms out to catch Engel's bag. They had to leave under the cover of night, so they wouldn't be caught. Jose caught the bag with ease after Engel threw it to him.  
  
"Come on, I'll catch you!" Jose called up. Engel hesitated a bit. He knew Jose was strong... but... He could see Jose roll his eyes and smirk. "Engel, you're the lightest person on the flipping planet, I'll catch you."" Engel smiled, a laugh coming on, and he climbed onto the ledge. He hesitated for only a moment longer, locking eyes with the handsome Spaniard below, before he jumped off the ledge. Just as Jose said, he caught Engel quite easily. Jose smiled, pressing his lips to Engel's. "Told you." he whispered after he pulled away. Engel blushed and smiled.  
  
"You're always right." He said stepping down from Jose's arms. He then handed Engel his bag and then grabbed his hand. Almost laughing, they ran off into the dark of night.  
  
Angelo couldn't believe the nerve of his family. Or... well his adopted family. Sadiq had annoyed him for weeks for just hanging out with James. But when Elizaveta ratted out that they were dating well... he'd hardly ever seen the Turk so angry. They'd argued for hours. "So what he's American? So what he's Alfred's brother? He's not nearly as much of a jerk as Alfred? Why can't they just be happy I finally have someone I love?!" the thoughts storming through his mind in quick succession. He'd been grounded had all his electronics taken away confined to his room for the entire week and forbidden from ever seeing James again. But now he was pacing, an angry ball of teenage hormones and assassins rage. He couldn't stand his family acting like this! The entire thing was ludicrous! So he waited, albeit impatiently, for a signal out his window to tell him it was time to go. And he didn't have to wait long after nightfall. Cramming clothes, a pocket knife, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, essentials and two of his smaller extra weapons. Zipping the bag shut quickly before throwing it over his shoulders and opening the window. Slipping out the window onto the roof and picking up the small flat stone that had been used to signal him he carefully walked to the edge peering over. James waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
"Catch!" Angelo warned tossing his bag to James who caught it with a grin which quickly disappeared when he realized what the Italian would attempt.  
  
"I could catch you as well you know?" He said.  
  
"Shut up. I'd rather not break your arms." Angelo replied dryly. Before promptly jumping downward grabbing onto the windowsill a story below. Before shoving himself away from the house and landing simply on his feet. He grinned as he took his bag from James.  
  
"Show off. Ready?" He asked kissing Angelo's temple.  
  
"Let's go." Angelo smiled before the two ran off.  
  
Engel and Jose ran through the dense vegetation of the woods as fast as they could. They had to cover a lot of ground before morning came. Jose knew of a place they could stay. At least temporarily, a place they could be safe. Safe from the judgment. Before, when he was younger, Jose would run to an old abandoned cabin when his father would get drunk and angry and violent. It was safe and secluded and he could hide there whenever he needed to. Plus it was a pretty good distance away. They arrived after an hour or two and Jose pulled the key off his necklace, unlocking the door and pulling the both of them inside. Engel laughed, relieved that they were finally away from everyone.  
  
The two ran quickly through the woods. Packs jumping against their backs as they ran. James had found a place they could stay at least for now. Through the woods and thick vegetation as the dark shadows flashed across them.  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me?" Angelo asked raising an eyebrow after nimbly jumping over the fourth fallen tree log to catch up to his taller boyfriend.  
  
"A cabin, it's abandoned but it's still in really good shape. I figured we could stay there for a bit." James answered trying to lesion his longer strides to allow the other to easily keep pace beside him. They finally made it to a small cabin in the middle of the woods. James opened the door and the two walked inside promptly freezing to stare at the two young men already sitting in the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

# RP1

### Chapter 2

###    
  
Jose's posture went rigid when the other two men entered the cabin. His hand went protectively to Engel's leg.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked. James's arm flew out in front of Angelo, his shoulder's square and stiff.   
  
"Who are you?" Meanwhile a small knife slipped into Angelo's hand as he barely blinked his face going completely blank in contrast to his boyfriend's narrowed eyes.   
  
"I asked you first." Jose challenged standing up, a dangerous look etched into his tanned features. Engel's eyes widened slightly when his keen eyes spotted the dagger in Angelo's hand. He jumped up, grasping onto Jose's arm.   
  
"Jose!" he hissed with panic laced in his voice. "There's a knife!" James's face twisted into a slight snarl. Angelo narrowed his eyes at Engel's words before they widened somewhat.   
  
"Engel?" He asked his voice somewhat hesitant. Engel looked up at Angelo and concentrated, slightly confused. Then it hit him.   
  
"Angelo?" he asked. Jose looked down at Engel a bit surprised.   
  
"You know this guy?" he asked. James did the same giving Angelo a questioning look.   
  
"You remembered? Last time I saw you we were both only little kids." Angelo said ignoring the other's and slipping the knife away. Engel smiled at Angelo.   
  
"Si, it hit me just now. Wow, it's been a while..." he said smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Okay, you." he said pointing to Angelo. "Obviously Engel trust you and knows you, so... you're safe I guess. But who are you?" Jose asked, not as angry.   
  
"James Jones. And you?" James said crossing his arms over his chest still not exactly trusting of the others but a bit reassured that clearly Angelo and Engel knew each other.   
  
"Jose. Jose Carredo." he replied mimicking James' posture, also not quite trusting the two in front of him.   
  
"What are you doing out here Engel? It's dangerous." Angelo asked. Engel looked down, his face growing solemn.   
  
"We ran away. I'm sick and tired of my dad judging Jose just because of his dad." Jose wrapped an arm protectively around Engel, rubbing his upper arm to comfort him.   
  
"Then we're all in a similar gondola." Angelo said nodding sympathetically.   
  
"Boat." James reminded.   
  
"Gondola." Angelo said stubbornly.   
  
"So your parents disapprove too?" Jose asked hesitantly.   
  
"On both sides." James nodded. "It's the extended family as well." Jose nodded in sympathy.   
  
"Same here." He sighed. "Well, I'm not sure who found this place first, but if you're okay with us staying here then I guess we're okay with you staying here."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Angelo nodded looking to James for confirmation. James nodded in response completely calm now that the situation had kind of worked itself out. Jose relaxed as well and offered a smile.""   
  
"Well then, I guess we're all roommates, or housemates or something like that."   
  
"It would seem so." James replied. "Which reminds me. How do you know each other?" He asked Engel and Angelo raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Um... Angelo's my... uncle." Engel said smiling up at Jose. Jose got this really confused look on his face.   
  
"Uncle? But he looks to be about the same age as you." he said.   
  
"Ever heard the expression don't judge a book by his cover. And we're around the same age I'm just the youngest of my brothers." Angelo said his eyebrow ticking upward slightly.   
  
"You have a nephew?" James replied giving him a surprised look. Angelo turned his look to James.   
  
"I have two. And a niece if I'm not mistaken." He said. Engel nodded and smiled a bit sadly.   
  
"Si, Emilie. She and my mom were really the only ones who truly accepted our relationship." Jose gave Engel a sympathetic look and leaned down, kissing Engel's forehead. Engel looked up and smiled.   
  
"Sorry to bring it up. Why don't we turn the subject lighter? I brought some candy would you guys like some?" Angelo offered giving and encouraging smile. Engel smiled.   
  
"Really??" he asked happily. Angelo grinned in response.   
  
"Yeah. I figured why not. Besides no one's going to get to my candy stash now." He said unslinging his bag from his shoulder to search through it as he and James walked into the cabin closing the door behind themselves. He fished out the candy and tossed a couple packs over to Engel and Jose. Engel smiled, catching one giggling like a kid. Jose chuckled catching one himself.   
  
"To running away!" James declared biting into his wrapping his free arm around Angelo's waist. Angelo rolled his eyes unwrapping a snickers.   
  
"Here, here!" Engel said happily unwrapping a Milky Way. Jose smiled and opened up his sour Skittles.   
  
"You know when you said 'hey why don't we run away?’ I never thought we'd be sharing candy in a cabin the middle of nowhere with my nephew. And you two nearly punched each other." Angelo chuckled. James rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's a very sane reaction to seeing someone you don't know in the woods." He replied. Jose laughed.   
  
"Yeah." He popped a few Skittles in his mouth.   
  
"So if you don't mind me going into nosey relative mode then I'll ask how you both met?~" Angelo said grinning. Engel blushed lightly, shuffling on his feet. Jose cleared his throat uncomfortably.   
  
"Um... I um... saved him from my... papa... he was drunk... and hunting humans again... he was shooting." Engel nodded in confirmation.""   
  
"Literally ran into me." he chuckled.   
  
"Yeah... it... um... it was me he was hunting so... yeah..." Engel's eyes widened and he looked up at Jose in disbelief. Obviously he had never told Engel this. James raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile all the same. Angelo chuckled.   
  
"That's sweet. I wish you both many long years." Angelo smiled. Engel brushed it off for the moment and smiled at Angelo.   
  
"Well, we should all get settled in I guess~" he said picking up his bag. Jose nodded, picking up his own bag.   
  
"Guess so." James nodded and Angelo slung his bag back over his shoulder.   
  
"Well, as long as I've known this place there's been two bedrooms... so if everyone's okay..." Jose began before Engel reached up cupping Jose's face in his hands and pulling him down, pressing his lips to Jose's. He pulled back to see a flustered Jose. Engel giggled.   
  
"That'll be just fine.~" he purred lightly. Jose smiled nervously.   
  
"Y-yeah." he said. Angelo chuckled looking at James out of the corner of his eyes with a grin.   
  
"Sounds good to me." James said grinning back.   
  
"Don't even think about it old man I'm not that sweet." He chuckled. Engel giggled, pulling Jose to the bedrooms, who laughed, following easily. James grinned pulling Angelo by his hand into the other bedroom. Jose closed the door behind them and threw his bag on the bed. Engel opened his own bag and pulled out his clothes and other essentials. Jose grinned.   
  
"Why so many clothes? You're just going to be wearing mine most of the time." he said smirking at the instantaneous blush on Engel's face. Jose's response was a shirt to the face.   
  
"Pervert." Engel said trying to hide the smile and laugh from his voice, and failing miserably. Angelo closed the door as James practically dragged him into the other bedroom. The two began opening their bags. James wrapping his arms around Angelo's waist and resting his head on top of the Italian's as Angelo pulled out clothes.   
  
"Don't you need to get out your own clothes?" Angelo asked.   
  
"Why? It's not like either of us will be wearing them anyways." James hummed into Angelo's hair.   
  
"Get out your clothes idiot." Angelo said with a small smile. Jose chuckled and handed the shirt back to Engel.   
  
"You know you will~" he said wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, turning him so they were facing each other. Engel smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Jose's. Jose smiled into the kiss and caressed Engel's lower back through the soft fabric of his shirt. Engel sighed in content and draped his arms over Jose's broad shoulders.   
  
"As much as I wish we could... we still need to get settled in... and there are other people here..." Engel breathed, blushing and biting his lower lip as Jose teasingly traced the length of Engel's blonde curl.   
  
"Don't worry about that, the rooms are far enough apart..." Jose whispered into Engel's neck.   
  
"I don't think I will." James said proceeding to lean down to kiss the nape of Angelo's neck. He smirk's into the skin when he feels Angelo's breath hitch slightly. Angelo turned himself around in James's arm. The dagger he'd been un-packing in his hands. He leaned up and placed a chaste first-date like kiss onto James's lip.""   
  
"We are not having sex with my nephew just next door." He said as he drew back. James rolled his eyes.   
  
"Because the two of them are just going to sleep. In separate bed I'd guess." He said sarcastically. Jose quickly found Engel's most sensitive spot right in the curve going from his neck to his collar bone and sucked gently, continuing to twirl Engel's curl in his fingers. Engel moaned softly and ran his fingers through Jose's raven locks, his face turning a dark red and his knees growing weak.   
  
"J-Jose... W-we ca-ah..." Engel moaned biting down on his lower lip harshly when Jose ran a hand under his shirt. The feeling of Jose's chilled fingers sent shocks up Engel's spine and he arched his back slightly. Despite the look of protest Angelo gave James leaned down to nibble at Angelo's ear-lobe making him blush. Sucking on the spot just below the juncture of his jaw-line. Angelo gave a broken moan in response biting his lip to keep it from coming out. James's hands however worked their way under Angelo's shirt exploring the trim athletic smaller frame that he loved so much and making Angelo shudder in the process. Holding Engel close to him, Jose eased both of them onto the large bed, continuing his assault on Engel's neck. Engel moaned at the sensation and Jose ran a hand across Engel's flat yet slightly ridged abdomen loving how the muscles contracted under his skilled hands as he moved to get the shirt off the younger man. Sensing this, and giving up on changing Jose's mind, Engel reached down, and broke Jose's contact to his pale skin by lifting the slightly tight shirt over his head. Jose gazed lovingly at the slight-toned and lean body of his lover before he removed his own shirt, and then bent over Engel, returning his lips to Engel's neck as he ran his hands over the length of Engel's torso, as if to memorize it. Angelo pulled James's shirt over his head tossing it to the side as he cupped each side of the American's jaw-line an pulled him close. Their lips meeting with an over-flow of emotions pouring from both sides to the other. Climbing backwards onto the bed before James fell forward trapping him against the plush mattress of the bed and one of James's hand went to gently crook around Angelo's small curl near the base of his hair-line closer to the back of his head. Giving a small tug and drinking in Angelo's groan. Jose reached up again and gave Engel's curl a slight tug this time and Engel let out a very audible moan, gripping Jose's shoulders tightly. Jose kissed down Engel's chest, stopping a moment to drag his tongue across one of his nipples while rubbing one hand over Engel's clothed erection, causing Engel to make an almost inhuman sound at the sensation, this time dragging his nails across Jose's back. James quickly yanked Angelo's shirt off him hungrily eyeing the other's heaving chest. Going to suck and kiss at Angelo's neck. He gave a small whine grabbing and running his nails along James's back. Jose yanked Engel's hair from its ponytail and threaded his fingers through his long, soft, silky, golden hair before pulling off Engel's skinny jeans with inhuman speed as he brought his head back up and pressed his lips to Engel's, who moaned into the kiss. James grinned kissing lower on Angelo, taking his sweet ass time and making sure to kiss every part of his body. Angelo decided he'd promptly had enough of James's teasing and sharply arced and jerked his hips upward rubbing their clothed erections together and earning a low hiss of breath from James. Angelo gave him a devilish grin when he looked down at him, letting his hands drift downward to tug James’ pants lower on his waist. James only smirked bag nearly ripping the pants off a surprised Angelo who responded by biting his lip and yanking James's pants off. Engel reached down and yanked Jose's pants off while Jose pulled Engel's boxers down his slim hips. Jose wanted to touch him. Touch everything. It had been too long. Engel cried out, throwing his head back when Jose took hold of his member, pumping slowly as he leaned up, running his tongue across the length of Engel's curl. Engel mewled in pleasure and again clawed down Jose's back. "Oh mio Dio ... per favore ... ho bisogno di te ... per favore- ahn!" Engel moaned when Jose pulled down his own underwear and pressed his erection to Engel's. Angelo's boxers were quick to follow his pants on the floor. And Angelo didn't get a chance to retaliate. James already took a hold of his member which made Angelo's muscles go limp with a moan. His other hands caressing along Angelo's waist. He bent his head down placing a light kiss on the head before completely engulfing it in his hot mouth. Angelo's back jerked upward, sitting up with a cry.   
  
"Oh...Dio-!" He cut himself off biting painfully into his wrist to keep himself quietly. His free hands grabbing a fistful of dark blonde hair. Jose moved back down and sucked harshly on Engel's sweet spot earning a loud moan from Engel. Jose smirked against Engel's smooth and heated skin and pumped faster, groaning at the pleasure he was feeling as well.   
  
"Maldita sea... ¿Estás listo Engel?" Jose groaned into Engel's neck. He felt Engel nod weakly against his head. Jose stopped his pumps and Engel groaned from the loss of contact. Jose reached over to the previously forgotten bags and pulled a bottle from his.   
  
"W-what's that...?" Engel breathed, recognizing the bottle. Jose smirked lightly. Engel blushed darkly. "You carry one with you?!" Jose pressed a soft but hungry kiss to Engel's lips.   
  
"Pero por supuesto, mi amor." he purred against Engel's lips. Engel shuddered and moaned. Jose pulled back and squirted some of the cool liquid into his hand and made sure to put a good amount on his member. After, he positioned himself at Engel's entrance. He looked at Engel for confirmation, he always did. Engel smiled nervously and nodded, wrapping his arms around Jose's neck. Jose smiled and pushed in. Of course though James being as 'cruel' as he was soon released Angelo's member leaving the huffing Venetian to fish a hand into his bag retrieving a small bottle. Angelo barely even hitched an eyebrow at the bottle having figured what it was and why James had it. James poured a liberal amount onto his hand coating his member before tossing the bottle aside. Angelo lay sprawled across the bed his breathing heavy and his eyes half-lidded. He invited James forth spreading his legs apart and hooking his feet around James's back as his lover hovered over him waiting. Angelo looked up into love and lust filled blue eyes that focused only on him. He reached up to pull him into a sweet kiss as James pushed in both uttering a low moan. Engel and Jose both let out moans as Jose pushed further and further into Engel. Engel wrapped his legs around Jose's waist to get a better angle moaning slightly louder when Jose pulled away and then slammed back into him. He started to move his hips again, pulling out, pushing in, his breathing deepening.   
  
"Oh Dio..." Engel moaned against Jose's shoulder, he made an amazed noise at the back of his throat, clutching at Jose as he worked inside him. It was too gorgeous. Engel thrust up with his hips, matching Jose's pace. This time a moan tore through Jose's chest and he shook all over as Engel bit down on his collar bone, tangling his fingers in Jose's hair. James paused once all the way inside of Angelo. Both taking a moment to adjust their breathing heavy and erratic. Then James moved, slamming into Angelo.   
  
"...cazzo-....ah!" Angelo muttered still biting on harshly on his wrist. Angelo bucked in time with James's thrusts seeing stars. James moaned pumping Angelo in time with each thrust and bending down and sucking on Angelo's shoulder. Engel groaned, sucking harshly on Jose's shoulder, causing him to moan.   
  
"Ahn... Engel..." he moaned reaching between them, beginning to pleasure Engel's nearly forgotten member while pulling Engel's curl, twirling and twisting it in his hand. Engel cried out in sweet bliss and then Jose thrust at a certain angle, causing Engel to see stars and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he curled himself up against Jose.   
  
"Oh Dio, sì! Proprio lì! Harder!" he cried out, his nails digging into Jose's skin. Jose smiled and thrust harder, trying to hit that spot every time. James then turned to such on Angelo's curl.   
  
"Aaah-" Came muffled through his wrist. James slamming into his at the perfect angle all he could feel was pleasure and love coursing through his veins like ambrosia. His arms helping him cling to James who moaned in response nuzzling his head into the curved of Angelo's neck. After a few more thrusts Engel couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"J-Jose... I-I'm gonna-ahn!!" Engel locked himself around Jose as his vision went white and he came apart, his hot seed spurting out onto both his and Jose's chest and Jose's hand. Engel's orgasm caused him to tighten around Jose's member and Jose groaned.   
  
"Engel!" he moaned loudly as he came, unloading his seed into Engel. After a moment or so, Engel unlocked his arms from around Jose's shoulders and fell back onto the bed, completely spent. Jose was concerned before he saw that Engel was just tired. Jose reached down and stroked Engel's sweaty cheek before he pulled out and lay next to Engel, moving to pull just a sheet over them. Jose draped an arm over the now unconscious Engel and pressed a soft kiss to Engel's forehead and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over. With the assault on his prostate and James's hand pumping his member Angelo couldn't take it. Arcing up painfully with a cry till James and his chest were touching together as he unraveled, his seed splattering across both of their chests and bit harshly into his wrist again. James followed after with a single thrust unable to hold out any longer with Angelo's walls cramping tight around him. He gave a low moan filling Angelo with his seed. Angelo's chest heaving, his wrist bleeding with his own teeth marks. James groaned and pulled out. He fell beside Angelo on the bed wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him close. Angelo snuggled closer resting his head and a good part of his torso on the other's chest. The top of his head just below James's chin as the taller pulled the covers over them. Soon falling asleep alongside his lover. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jose opened his eyes slowly the next morning and yawned. He looked down and saw Engel sleeping peacefully in his arms. Then the memories from the night before came and he smiled, pressing a kiss to Engel's nose. Then he spotted the many bruises on Engel's neck and shoulders and winced slightly.

"Lo siento..." he whispered kissing the darkest one on his sweet spot. Engel shifted, pressing closer to Jose and smiled in content, sighing lightly. Jose smiled warmly and moved to sit up, but froze when a sharp pain flew down his back. He gasped and winced. Contorting at a strange angle, he felt his back and was slightly surprised to feel claw-marks on his back. He chuckled. "Damn... Engel has some sharp nails... gotta remember to tell him to trim those." Jose chuckled smiling down at Engel again. ""

James woke up first in the morning. Angelo deathly still against his chest only the smallest sound of his breathing soothed James he was alive. His limbs still felt exhausted and his muscles tired. But Angelo seemed somewhat worse for wear. A few bruises spotting his body and his wrist an open wound with deep set teeth marks digging deep into his open skin. He buried his face into Angelo's hair breathing out a sigh as the destruction on his boyfriend's skin.

"Sorry." He said quietly. But smiled with the soft peaceful expression on Angelo's face but stayed still, not wanting to wake up Angelo.

Jose turned quietly, not making a sound come from the bed, and he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for his boxers. He slipped them on and his jeans followed. He had just snapped the button into place when he heard a gasp from behind him. He whipped around, eyes wide and saw Engel half-sitting up staring open-mouthed at him. Jose paused for a moment to take in the beautiful, and guilt-inducing, sight before him. Engel's long blonde hair fell messily over his slim and bruise-covered shoulders, his bangs falling into his frightened eyes. He quickly moved to him in slight panic, hoping he wasn't hurting.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked searching Engel's face for an answer. Engel shakily put his hands on Jose's right shoulder, pushing at an angle, indicating trying to turn him. Jose understood and slowly turned around, exposing his toned and tanned back, which was covered with scratched and dried blood. Jose felt Engel's soft hand gently tracing each one. Yup. They were gonna be scars. Then he heard sniffling. Eyes widening again, he turned around to see tears falling from Engel's brown eyes. "Engel??" He questioned.

"I'm so sorry... I did that..." Engel choked hanging his head. Jose's gaze softened and he wrapped his arms around Engel. He definitely inherited his mother's emotional connection.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm fine." he whispered. James went to move to get up and found an arm ridged around his neck keeping him in place.

"Don't you dare move." Angelo muttered. James chuckled.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough to know I'm comfortable unless you move." Angelo replied.

"Sleep all you want love but I think I'm going to clean off and get some food." James said. Angelo groaned melodramatically as James got up and put on his boxers and pants. James only laughed in response. "How is your arm?" James asked.

"Oh?...it seems okay. It looks pretty deep but it'll heal in a bit." Angelo shrugged looking at his wrist.

"But I hurt you..." Engel whimpered. Jose pulled away and took Engel's hand, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his knuckles.

"For you amor, I'm willing to endure the pain." Jose whispered against his knuckles. Engel blushed slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So are you going to sleep more or are you going to get a shower?" James asked. Angelo cringed slightly.

"I feel disgusting but there's no way that I can stand right now." He said. James frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine really. It's just the price of being a bottom to a sex god like yourself." Angelo said chuckling at the last part.

"I'll carry you then." James said ignoring Angelo's joke.

"I'll go get something to clean up the dried blood..." Engel said moving to get up.

"No, wait-" Jose was too late as Engel tried to get up and fell to the ground with a thud. Jose jumped up and ran over to Engel's side. "Are you okay??" Jose questioned lifting Engel into his arms. Engel winced.

"S-si... I guess it's been longer than I thought..." He offered a smile but Jose didn't respond to it. He gently placed Engel on the bed and walked to the bathroom to get the stuff Engel would need to clean the scratches. When he walked back Engel looked up. "Sorry I worried you..." he said quietly. Jose sighed and walked over.

"Stop apologizing amour... it isn't your fault..." he handed Engel the medical supplies and turned, sitting on the edge of the bed again. Engel wet the rag Jose brought with peroxide and dabbed it on the scratches. Jose winced slightly at the sting, but he stayed still.

So as he said James carried Angelo to the bathroom carefully setting down the other in the shower. Angelo held onto him and leaned on him as James turned on the shower. When the water first hit them Angelo hissed in pain as the hot water stung his wounded hand. James quickly covered the wound with his own hand and proceeded to wash both himself and Angelo.

Jose lifted his head when he heard the shower running. "Well, seems they're taking a shower... we'll take one after them." Engel smiled.

"I'm almost done... they need to get some air, so I'll wait to put the bandages on." Engel said gently. Jose turned around and pressed his lips to Engel's.

"You're too good to me..." he whispered.

The other two quickly got out of the shower and dried off. Getting dressed and Angelo could now walk on his own but with a slight limp.

"So what do you think darling? Hungry?" James asked.

"Mm. Good guess. What do you think we could make here?" Angelo asked. Then two then went to the kitchen finding out if they could find anything to make for breakfast. Jose heard the water shut off and talking leading to the kitchen.

"I restocked the food recently, so there should be a pretty good amount of food." he called to the kitchen area. He then scooped Engel into his arms, walking to the bathroom. He turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. Then he stepped in, after taking off his jeans and underwear, still holding Engel. Jose hissed lightly when the water hit his scratches. Standing Engel up, Jose soaped him up and rinsed him off, kissing his neck and shoulders, whispering soft apologies for giving him so many bruises, he worshiped Engel's body, but he never went far enough to start the avalanche that would leave them both sated and breathless. Angelo and James heard Jose's call from the kitchen.

"Thanks." James called back. And the two set about making breakfast. James making pancakes for the four of them. Jose turned off the water and stepped out, taking a towel and picked up Engel. Holding him steady, Jose gently toweled him dry.

"I can stand..." Engel murmured. Jose moved up, gently pressing his lips to Engel's.

"I worry about you though..." Jose murmured against Engel's lips. Engel smiled. Jose then took the both of them to the bedroom to get dressed. Jose pulled out a few things from his bag and tossed one of his shirts and a pair of pants to Engel. Engel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have my own-"

"I know~" Jose interrupted. Then he smirked. "I said you'd be wearing my clothes." Engel blushed and smiled, putting on the over-sized clothes. Jose walked over to Engel after he got dressed and he thought for a minute about how adorable Engel looked wearing Jose's larger (compared to Engel) clothes, especially the way his shirt hung off his pale sh-'no.' Jose shook the thoughts away. He smiled. "Do you think you can walk?" Jose asked. Engel looked down and then up, holding his arms out.""

"Carry me?" Jose's face grew dark red at the freaking adorableness!! He bent down and picked Engel up, then carried him to the kitchen. Angelo was sitting and waiting for James to finish the pancakes, having already set up the drinks and plates himself, and also covertly staring at James's ass. He spotted Jose carrying Engel in.

"Hey. He's making pancakes, hope you’re hungry." He said. Engel nodded enthusiastically, and Jose smiled.

"We sure are." he said setting Engel down in a one of the chairs at the table.

"Great, I think he'll be finished soon." Angelo said with a nod.

"More or less." Jose smirked taking a bite from his pancakes. Engel blushed deeply and took a few bites of his pancakes.

"Gods you two are terrible at hiding that. How on earth did you ever get away with it before?" Angelo laughed before taking a bite of his own pancake. Engel's face was currently burning in an inferno. Jose chuckled.

"Well, Engel's house is a lot bigger than this. Or we do it at my house. And my dad either isn't home or he's drunk and he doesn't give a damn what happens as long as he doesn't see it." Angelo nodded.

"Still I know every Italian in this family is extremely intrusive and can usually detect any kind of sex. It's like an Italian sixth sense or something." He shrugged.

"I call bullshit." James said promptly.

"Shut up, you and your brothers may as well be blind. Oh wait...you are." Angelo smirked

"... That might explain why Mama's always so happy the morning after..." Engel murmured, mostly to himself. Jose busted out laughing.

"Oh that is rich!" he laughed doubling over on the table.

"You're mother a naïve as she may seem is a lot more perceptive than she looks." Angelo shrugged eating some more of his pancakes. Then turning to Jose. "What part the Italians or the blind American currently glaring at me?" He asked. James shook his head.

"Sometimes I swear you hate me." He said. Engel smiled lightly and continued to eat his pancakes. Jose chuckled.

"Would I run away with someone I hate?" Angel leaned over kissing James on the cheek. "Now eat and stop complaining." He grinned. Engel finished and stood up, wincing slightly, but he was able to hold his ground. He walked over to the sink and put his dishes in.

"I'll wash the dishes if anyone else is done." Engel said smiling. Jose stood up.

"I'm done." he said walking over and placing a kiss on the nape of Engel's neck. "Gracias beautiful~" he purred softly. Engel blushed and bit his lip. Angelo took a few more bites finishing his stack of pancakes. Angelo stood as well wincing somewhat before walking over.

"Would you like some help? I'd feel a bit guilty for letting you clean up all on your own." He said. Engel looked over to Angelo smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine~ thank you though~" Engel said happily. Jose frowned slightly.

"Come on Engel, let him help." he said massaging Engel's shoulders. Engel moaned quietly as his shoulders relaxed. Jose was always very talented with his hands.

"Alright... you can help." Engel smiled as he scrubbed at a dish. Angelo smiled in response.

"Good." He said placing his dish in the water as well and beginning to scrub it. Then jerking and wincing slightly when James put a hand on his back, not expecting the other to appear behind him so quickly. James laughed before giving Angelo his plate and kissing his temple.

Meanwhile in the Braginski House...  
"Are you sure what you told me is true Latvia?" Viktor asked turning his darkened eyes in the small nation's direction. Latvia shivered and nodded under the tall Russian's gaze.  
"Y-yes sir. A-all r-reports claim th-that a key member from f-four of your rival groups are m-missing." Viktor chuckled at this.  
"Хорошо, хорошо..." he said turning away from Lativa, who tilted his head in confusion.  
"W-what do you mean sir?" he asked bravely. Viktor turned quickly, but instead of hitting him, he gave a sick and twisted grin.  
"Now I have leverage." he said simply.


End file.
